


Some Things Should Be Left Alone...

by 42_rats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Masochism, Masturbation, Messy, Other, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Sorry Not Sorry, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_rats/pseuds/42_rats
Summary: Basically Souda has a degradation kink and jerks off so hard that he passes out...I mean read the tags lmao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Some Things Should Be Left Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> i was tryna think of characters that i felt uncomfortable reading fanfics about and souda came to mind so i knew what i was gonna do uhhhhjh
> 
> also pardon the typos i wrote this super late...

Kazuichi was tired. It had been one of the longest days of his life he thought as he trudged back to his cottage lazily. Every day without fail he was ignored and pushed aside by his classmates, dismissed as a nuisance, and left to his own devices. No matter how much he clung to them he was always tossed aside like a disposable piece of meat. 

He hated that.

It was surprising how much they trusted him to just ignore him like that. Did they really think he was too stupid to try anything? Or did they just hate him that much? He tried not to think about it like that.

He opened his cottage door and shut it behind him as he stood in the tiny room for a minute. He eventually flopped on the bed with a long frustrated sigh.

He tried to think about all the good things that had happened in the past 12 hours. Hajime had talked to him for a little while, although Hajime was stiff and tight lipped, and the conversation only lasted a few excruciating minutes. Hiyoko had called him gross, Sonia had ignored him, and Fuyuhiko...

What had Fuyuhiko said to him today? Something along the lines of...

“Don’t talk to me you gross bastard. Why would I ever wanna talk to someone like you?”

Kazuichi shivered. He wished Fuyuhiko said “bitch” instead. It would make everything he said have more impact. He bit his knuckle and sat upright in his bed abruptly to imagine it better.

“Don’t even try to talk to me you gross bitch. Why would I ever want to talk to someone as disgusting and lowly as you?”

No, that sounded more like something Gundham would say... How powerful would Gundham be if he cursed?

Try as he might, Kazuichi couldn’t imagine it. The guy was just too weird. Instead, he tried to imagine more awful things that Fuyuhiko would say as inspiration.

“Get out of my sight you filthy bitch. I don’t wanna see your gross face anywhere near me.”

An even stronger shiver ran down his spine. If only the people around him would say those kinds of things to him instead of just ignoring him like he was a used tissue on the ground. Nonetheless, Fuyuhikos consistent disgusted remarks and horrible personality provided Kazuichi with enough material to use as a base for his sick fantasies. Of course so did Hiyoko, but no way in hell was he about to get off thinking of a little bratty girl who hurled meaningless insults at anyone in a 3 mile radius. Besides, she didn’t even shower.

Well neither did he. Really.

“You really are disgusting, aren’t you Kazuichi?”

He exhaled breathily, his hands shaking slightly. He whimpered quietly and his lower half twitched.

“Yeah i’m so disgusting... Tell me how fucking dirty I am...”

Kazuichi stood up on shaky legs and unsteadily walked back up to his cottage door, slowly undoing the lock and leaving the door barely closed so that sound could easily escape from his room. He stopped. What if he got caught? What would everyone think of him? He thought about it for a minute.

In the worst case scenario, whoever found him would lose all respect for him, maybe watch him in disgust, or call him nasty. But honestly, Kazuichi couldn’t think of anyone who had any respect for him to begin with and he was completely fine with anything else that resulted. In fact, it would probably make the whole experience better.

Kazuichi stood by his bed and started stripping off his jumpsuit so that he was left in only his briefs. He slowly crawled back onto his bed and positioned himself so that he was leaning against the headboard and facing the barely closed door. He gulped and closed his eyes.

He tried to imagine that there was a person sitting across from him on the bed, looking him up and down. They were taller in stature, neither male nor female, and Kazuichi tried to assign a face to the person. Sonia? No... as hard as he tried Kazuichi could never imagine himself doing anything like this with Sonia. He tried so hard every time, but her face never came to him. 

Who was it then? Kazuichi decided to move on from that detail.

“God you’re so fucking gross. Looking at your stupid little bitch face makes me want to puke.”

Kazuichi slid his fingertips down his body and spread his legs, pulling his thighs apart roughly with his hands, his shameful half erection now on full display to the unknown person in the dirty fantasy. He stayed like that for a few minutes while imagining the person sitting across from him looking down on him with contempt. The growing tent in his underwear twitched.

“Look at yourself. You get off on being degraded. You truly are the lowest of the low Kazuichi.”

He whined softly.

“Yeah I am...”

“I bet you wanna touch yourself right now, don’t you?”

He spread his legs even wider and slid his ass forward, his shaking lower half now in full view of the half closed door.

“I do... I’m such a dirty whore...”

His fingers travelled their way down his thighs and towards his ever growing erection. Biting his free knuckle, he traced his fingertips up his painfully hard dick and rubbed himself gently through his constricting underwear, desperately grinding into his hand and breathing heavily.

“Such a pervert... Do you know how gross you look right now? Panting and wiggling your hips like a bitch in heat.?”

“Oh yeah... I’m such a bad boy please forgive me...”

Kazuichi yanked his underwear down and his throbbing erection slapped him in the stomach. He fixed his gaze intently on the door as he drooled into his hand and shoved his fingers harshly in his mouth to coat them with saliva, gagging as he did so. The trail of spit from his soaked fingers dripped onto his chest and he bit his lip harshly. His dick twitched uncomfortably and he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“I’m such a dirty pervert...”

He let out a choked moan as he started to pump his saliva covered hand on his dick fast and hard to the point where it was almost painful. Every second he went faster and faster until he was uncontrollably thrusting his hips up into his slippery hand all while still imagining the unknown person glaring at him while he fucked himself brainless. His moans were loud and dirty and he reached his free hand to the back of his head to yank his hair harshly.

“I’m so disgusting! I-I’m a filthy slut who gets off on being degraded... tell me how fucking gross I am!”

Suddenly he gripped the base of his dick hard, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. A long filthy moan spilled out of his mouth and his legs shook more intensely than before as he released the grip on his hair to rub his leaking head while the other hand stayed firmly around his shaft. 

At this point he outright spasmed and cried out so hard his voice broke. The pain was sending hot flashes to his head and his vision went white.

“I’m such a dirty whore... punish me more...”

He loosened his grip to start stroking himself at lightning speed with both hands.

“Fuck! Oh god I’m gonna cum so fucking hard oh god...”

As he approached his orgasm he let out a pained sob and a high pitched moan. He came so hard it splattered all over his tear streaked face and sprayed the wall behind him, but he wouldn’t stop cumming. After about 20 seconds Kazuichi laid on his bed, breathing heavily, covered in his own cum and still twitching from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Shit...”

He stumbled to the bathroom on shaky legs and leaned over the sink with cum dripping down his chin and his underwear still pulled down to his thighs. Swallowing harshly, Kazuichi slowly lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were hazy and the tears and drool streaked across his cheek were still wet along with the semen all over his face and chest. 

He couldn’t stop himself from getting hard again. 

He looked so defiled, so vulgar, so dirty, and it was so fucking hot. His voice was hoarse from screaming only a few minutes earlier, his abdomen was cramping from his extended orgasm, his dick was sore from pumping it so hard and fast. But the longer he stared at his ruined face in the mirror, the more his pain turned into pleasure and when he brushed his sticky fingers against his exhausted dick, his broken voice sounded even sluttier and more shameful.

“I’m so fucking awful aren’t I? Just a filthy whore who gets off on his own humiliation...”

The cracks in his voice couldn’t stop him from moaning even louder than before as he jerked off while staring at his reflection. He bit his already puffy lip and his legs gave out a bit.

“Oh fuck I can’t stop...”

He placed his hand on the small sink counter in an attempt to get up on his knees and sit close to the mirror but he was shaking too hard and he slipped. After a couple more attempts, he finally made it up on the counter where he pushed his pelvis forward and hovered over the sink, never breaking eye contact with his reflection. He had never been so turned on in his life.

“O-oh shit... imagine if someone walked in on me doing this... that’d be so fucking humiliating...”

Kazuichi cast a quick glance over his shoulder to his stained wall and his clothes tossed on the floor. If someone were to open his door they would see the bathroom door open with Kazuichi kneeling on his bathroom counter, covered in cum, watching himself jerk off while he moaned pathetic insults into the mirror.

“God fuck I hope someone sees me... they would shame me and ridicule me and... tell me I’m a fucking nasty whore...”

Just imagining someone walking in on him doing something so perverted almost sent Kazuichi to the edge. 

“O-oh no oh god fuck please let me cum...”

He was begging to no one in particular, but begging nonetheless. He spread his legs even more so that he could see everything clearly and madly fucked his messy hand, thrusting so hard his dick rubbed against the mirror and precum smeared across his reflection.

His scratchy moans reverberated in his raw throat and he suddenly tightened his hand around his shaft, but this time so hard that his knuckles turned white. He choked as the sudden pain wracked his body but he brought his other hand to furiously rub his head as he had done before, but this time he didn’t stop.

“Holy fuc-k... I never knew I was... such a pain slut-“

His words got cut off as an intense shudder ran through his entire body. He couldn’t stop watching the reflection in front of him as a jet of liquid erupted out of him and sprayed the mirror at an incredible velocity, splashing all over him and back on his face. He threw his head back so hard he almost fell off the counter.

When the spray finally slowed after about a minute, Kazuichi released his tight grip for a second to wipe his fluids from his eyes. He whined desperately and begged himself for his own release. He barely recognized his reflection.

“I’m so sorry-“

He started to stroke himself again, faster and harder than ever before. It was only a few seconds before he was cumming again, more intensely than he did in the first round. Kazuichi moaned long and hard as cum splattered his reflection, but his voice was so broken it was more of a shaky groan. His mind went completely blank as his vision faded and he slipped off the counter and landed with a wet thud on the floor.

-

After around half an hour of standing dumbfounded in front of Kazuichi’s completely open door, Fuyuhiko decided that maybe he should be a little nicer to him from now on. But for the time being, he had... an issue to relieve.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’ll write some more and escalate the content every time :) this was kinda intense tho


End file.
